The invention relates to a method for controlling a milking processing system wherein milk is extracted at each teat of a mammal such as a cow and is subsequently stored for a longer period.
It is known, particularly in automatically operating milking devices, to filter the drained milk before it is stored in a collection tank (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,590). Filtering of the milk serves to enable removal from the milk of possible contamination resulting from teat fouling etc. Systems are further known in which for instance the temperature of the milk is measured to determine whether a cow for milking has mastitis. This usually involves the use of temperature sensors.
The invention has for its object to provide a more comprehensive system for milking control such that the milking device can be controlled in optimal manner.